gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
MediEvil 2
|genre = Action-adventurehttp://www.medievil2.com/uk/nonshocked/press_release/press_release3.htm |ratings = ESRB: Teen ELSPA: 11+ OFLC: M15+ |modes = Single-player |image = PAL= |-| NTSC= }} MediEvil 2 (stylised as MediEvil II in North America) is an action-adventure video game and the second installment in the ''MediEvil'' series. It's a sequel to MediEvil, taking place 500 years after the game's events. It was released on May 9 2000 in North America and April 19 2000 in Europe. Gameplay MediEvil 2 contains several of the original forms of gameplay, weaponry and graphics that were present in the first title of the series. Whilst featuring many of the classic swords and other medieval weaponry, long range weapons are more modern, taking the form of pistols, shotguns and a gatling gun. Progress through the game is a bit more linear and story driven. New Features *'Weapon toggle': Two weapons can be selected from the inventory, so players can easily switch between them. By default, + changes weapon. *'Camera controls: '''It is now possible to control the game camera with the right analog stick. *'Dan-hand': Unlocked halfway through the game, Dan can place his heads on one of the scuttling green hands in order to get into small areas to solve puzzles or access hidden treasure. Whilst in this mode, Dan can freely swap between his head and his body. This does come with risks, as Dan-hand has no attacks and is quite vulnerable. Sometimes Dan's head will be stolen by a bird on certain levels, and Dan must climb to their nest to retrieve it. While Dan's head is off, octomators can also attach themselves on top of Dan and sap his health; rapidly pressing action will shake them off. + switches between Dan and his head, or puts it back on when standing over it. *'Dankenstein': One of the levels involve Dan fighting in a boxing match, using a Monster-esque body, against a large robot. The fighters fight each other, with limbs coming off after certain amounts of damage. Up to two lost limbs can be recovered between rounds (after defeating the imps who are carrying them around). Dan will lose if he loses all his limbs, or if he is unable to defeat his opponent in three rounds. Changes *'Linear Progression and Level Selection:' There is only one choice of next level, unlike at certain points in the first game, as the game doesn't feature a map. A projector in the Professor's Lab displays a single level onto a board and the player can scroll left or right one at a time to choose a level. Sometimes new levels will start immediately after completing one without first returning to the lab. Unlike in the first game you can ask the Professor to give you a mission briefing for a level. *'Spiv:' The Spiv character replaces the Merchant Gargoyles from the first game. *'Start-of-Area Saving:' As some levels in the game are made-up of more than one area, Winston the Ghost will offer you the chance to save inside a new area (after a load sequence), which often occurs before boss fights, using the phrase "Alright Dan, you've come a long way. I'd save if I was you!" *'Falling Damage:' Unlike in the previous game, when falling from a height Dan will now receive damage. Dan will either lose health or die instantly, depending on the height from which he falls. Characters *Sir Daniel Fortesque - The protagonist of the game. He was the captain chosen to lead the fight against Zarok, but was killed by an arrow during the first charge. He was later resurrected when Zarok returned to terrorize the land once again. This time Sir Dan was able to defeat his nemesis, restoring his name and proving himself to be a true hero. He is a skeleton with no lower jaw, therefore he humorously mumbles in speech although unlike in the first game, the player can understand him. Compared to the first game, his design was slightly modified. His head is a little larger, and he also wears leather gloves. *Professor Hamilton Kift - A nervous, fast-talking professor in the laboratory near an unused underground rail station. He's a somewhat short man with mechanical hands and a large head. He is skilled in different forms of science, philosophy, the occult and has a knack for creating inventions. Collecting the Chalice in each level provides him the materials to create a new weapon. *Princess Kiya - A soft spoken mummy who has been dead inside her tomb for thousands of years and enunciates every word she says carefully. She is blue in skin color and wears bandages. She knows embalming techniques and is grateful to Sir Dan for having rescued her from her eternal prison. *Winston Chapelmount - A cheery young ghost with large eyes. His name is a play on Winston Churchill. His history creates a spectral shadow, upon which he can be called to provide help for Dan. He teaches Dan how to find and use ancient magic. He also provides save points on long levels and on a few occasions relays Dan's earned weapon to him when he is unable to access the Professor's lab. *Lord Palethorn - The villain of the game. His motive is to find all the lost pages of Zarok's spellbook so he can gain control of London. He was once an acquaintance of the Professor and was the one responsible for damaging his hands before being banished from the cult. He is voiced by Steven Blum. *Mander - Lord Palethorn's associate, he was turned into a lizard during the spell and is notably smarter than Dogman. *Dogman - Dogman is Lord Palethorn's muscle man. He was also another victim of Palethorn's spell, turning him into a dog. Plot In Kensington in the year 1886, 500 years after Sir Daniel Fortesque's climactic battle against the evil sorcerer Zarok, a sorcerer named Lord Palethorn discovers Zarok's spell book and casts the spell of eternal darkness over the city of London. However, the pages of the book soon scatter across London and Palethorn gains a demonlike appearance as a result. The spell Palethorn casts once again brings Sir Dan, who was resting at a nearby museum back to life. He is recruited by a professor named Hamilton Kift and his ghostly sidekick Winston to recover the pages of Zarok's spellbook and put a stop to Palethorn's plans. Along the way, they end up being joined by an ancient mummy princess named Kiya, who becomes Dan's love interest. During an incident in which Kiya goes off on her own, she is killed by Jack the Ripper, much to the shock of Dan. Discovering a time machine, Dan travels back in time in order to save Kiya, merging with his past self to gain super armour. As Dan finally confronts Palethorn, he steals the pages from him and uses it to summon a demon. However, Dan manages to turn the demon against Palethorn, putting a stop to both of them. Endings *Not all chalices collected: As Palethorn blows up his lair on his dying breath, Dan decides to join Kiya together in the afterlife as they return to their eternal rest in The Museum. *All chalices collected: If the player has collected all the Chalices of Souls, Dan and Kiya will instead go for a ride on the time machine, which takes them back in time, but also to an alternative timeline, where Palethorn had used the spell book to travel back and rewrite time. Levels *The Museum - Sir Dan wakes up in the museum and battles his way out. *Tyrannosaurus Wrecks - Dan battles a reanimated dinosaur. *The Professor's Lab - Dan meets the professor, who familiarizes him with the situation. *Kensington - Dan collects magic and seeks the identity of the sorcerer. *The Freakshow - Dan fights his way through bearded ladies, imps and wizards. *Greenwich Observatory - Dan ventures into the Observatory in pursuit of Palethorn. *Kew Gardens - Dan slays mutant pumpkin plants and saves people from turning into them. *Dankenstein - Dan is tasked with finding limbs in order to take part in a fight. *Iron Slugger - Dan has to fight Palethorn's champion in a boxing match. *Wulfrum Hall - Dan ventures into a vampire mansion in search of magical power. *The Count - Dan battles the vampire Count. *Whitechapel - With the city under curfew, Dan has to save Kiya from Jack the Ripper. *The Sewers - After Kiya's death by the Ripper, Daniel flees into the sewers. *The Time Machine - Daniel travels back in time to save Kiya from Jack the Ripper. *Cathedral Spires - Dan races to find the last page of the spell book before Palethorn. *The Demon - The final battle with Palethorn's demon. Cover art and CDs PAL (European)= MediEvil 2 - Front Cover PAL.JPG|Front Cover. 1332163-medievil2plat eu ps front super.jpg|Platinum Front Cover. SCES-02544-I-ALL.jpg|Inlay SCES-02544-D-ALL.png|CD SCES-02544-B-ALL.jpg|Back Cover. SCES-02545-B-ALL.jpg|Alternate Back Cover. |-| NTSC (American)= MediEvil II - Front Cover NTSC.jpg|Front Cover. MediEvil II - Back Cover NTSC.jpg|Back Cover. SCUS-94564-D-ALL.png|CD Reception The game received good reviews from critics, with an 80.40% aggregate rating at .http://www.gamerankings.com/ps/197893-medievil-ii/index.html The game was criticized by reviewers for its bad camera angles at points, difficulty and for sometimes being confusing, but was praised for its humor and approachability, among other things. gave the game a score of 8.4, stating that the game "is clever, sick, and funny" and better than the first.http://www.ign.com/articles/2000/05/23/medievil-ii Gamespot gave it a 7.6, praising the content and features while criticising the camera.http://www.gamespot.com/reviews/medievil-ii-review/1900-2576496/ Chris Sorrell, the director of the first game, had this to say about the game: Production Credits Gallery Official screenshots 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg Videos Video:MediEvil 2 - Promotional Trailer (EU)|Promotional Trailer (EU) Trivia * The original idea for the game had Zarok being kept prisoner in the Tower of London with Dan having to free him. The two of them then had to work together in an uneasy alliance. References External links * Official Website * es:MediEvil 2 it:MediEvil 2 Category:Games Category:MediEvil games